Inside Joke
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel invite Raphaël à participer à l'une de ses plaisanteries. Mais pas de la manière que l'on imaginerait.


**Inside Joke**

Tout le monde savait que la coquetterie et Raphaël, c'était comme l'huile et l'eau. Pour l'Archange à la peau noire, le comble du raffinement, c'était d'enfiler un pull déformé par la lessive au point de ne même plus ressembler de près ou de loin à un pull.

Autant dire qu'elle faisait sacrément tache dans les soirées – quand elle venait aux soirées – avec ses cheveux toujours peignés à la va-vite, ses yeux cernés au point d'en faire complexer un panda et une allure débraillée.

Elle était occupée à broyer des pensées lugubres sur ses cadets, vautrée en peignoir avachi sur son sofa, une cigarette entre les doigts, lorsque Gabriel était arrivé.

« Coucou ! » s'écria-t-il avec autant de joie et d'ardeur que si sa sœur avait été sourde comme un pot.

La cigarette disparut illico presto.

« Hé ! Bonjour mon cœur » déclara la guérisseuse tandis que son cadet l'embrassait avec effusion. « Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? »

Le Messager était à peu près la seule créature pour laquelle Raphaël fournissait un minimum d'effort afin d'être présentable. Le reste des neuf chœurs pouvait tout aussi bien aller pisser dans un violon, vu l'ascendant qu'ils détenaient sur elle.

L'adolescent roux hocha la tête avec effusion, le sourire radieux comme une lampe néon de quinze mille watts, et brandit une boîte longue et plate.

« Tiens ! Je t'ai ramené un souvenir. »

Haussant les sourcils, Raphaël reçut la boîte et en caressa machinalement le couvercle, appréciant le grain soyeux du bois, avant de le soulever.

La boîte contenait un peigne. Le genre de peigne qu'on plaçait dans les cheveux pour décorer, pas pour démêler. L'objet était charmant, tout incrusté de nacre, tandis que des perles et des diamants se combinaient pour former un rameau en pleine floraison. Un accessoire de coquette consommée.

Raphaël avala sa salive, se demandant comment annoncer à son cadet à quel point le cadeau était inapproprié.

« Gaby… »

« Touche les dents » la coupa le Messager. « Ça va te plaire ! »

Avec hésitation, la doctoresse sortit le peigne et appuya le bout du doigt contre la pointe d'une des dents… pour le retirer presque aussitôt. L'argent céleste avait été si affuté qu'il s'était enfoncé sans peine dans la pulpe de son index.

Gabriel rayonnait.

« Tu vois ? » fit-il. « Je sais que tu aimes les armes, alors je savais que tu aimerais. Et le meilleur, c'est que personne ne se doutera de rien ! Ils verront juste un accessoire pour les cheveux ! C'est bien, non ? »

Une arme déguisée en peigne. Raphaël se demanda vaguement à quoi donc l'objet lui servirait, vu qu'elle ne laissait jamais l'adversaire en venir au corps-à-corps. Il n'y avait que Gabriel pour aller inventer pareille bêtise…

La lumière se fit brusquement.

Le peigne était tout à fait représentatif de la façon de penser de Gabriel, le Fripon céleste, l'Embrouilleur, le maître des illusions et de la tromperie. Un objet en apparence inoffensif, mais qui était loin de l'être. Tout comme Gabriel se donnait l'air vulnérable et sans défense, pour vous tirer le tapis sous les pieds et vous faire maudire le jour de votre naissance à l'aide d'une farce imprévue et impossible à prévoir.

Le peigne était une _farce_. Un nouveau moyen de berner les gens, de leur faire voir autre chose que ce qui était réellement là. Gabriel vivait pour tromper les autres, il était _né _pour ça.

Et il voulait partager la blague avec sa grande sœur. Lui qui gardait toujours le secret sur ses plans était venu la voir et lui donnait une occasion de venir jouer avec lui.

Raphaël se sentit fondre.

Elle sourit et tendit le coffret à son cadet.

« Tu veux m'aider à le mettre ? »

L'expression de plaisir pur sur le visage du Messager aurait suffi à éclairer tout l'Univers. Une récompense bien suffisante pour endurer une frivolité pareille, songea l'Archange à la peau brune, considérant l'effet produit par le contraste entre les tonalités blanc et argent du peigne et la noirceur de son chignon.

« Raph, tu es magnifique » déclara l'adolescent roux, fier comme un prince de son œuvre.

…Et peut-être qu'en effet, elle n'était pas si moche que ça avec un grain de sophistication. Mais rien qu'un grain.


End file.
